


play along

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, koushi sugawara eggs a house and it backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: Had he known that the biggest house on this street had been Daichi Sawamura’s house, Koushi would have immediately backed down from the dare despite his reputation.Had he known that Daichi’s father was apolice officer, Koushi would have never even bought the two cartons of eggs.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	play along

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i would say i've been working on a bigger fic than this one but the truth is, the only thing i've done in the past 48 hours is play animal crossing new horizons
> 
> i wrote this off a little prompt i saw on tumblr  
> it has to do with egging and i realized i already made suga egg a car once so i said fuck it he can egg again  
> enjoy this small ficlet! i wrote it over the course of like two weeks when i should have written it over the course of like three days

Koushi Sugawara has never backed down from a challenge in his life.  
He’s got a bit of a reputation in his friend group as the competitive one, though he chalks that up to having competitive parents.

Despite that, he’s not a reckless person.  
He won’t back down from a dare, but he’ll find a safe way to do it if he can.

So, if he had _known_ that Daichi Sawamura’s father was a cop, he wouldn’t have taken the challenge to egg his damn house.

Which, to be fair, he wasn’t exactly dared to _egg_ Daichi’s house.  
And he wasn’t even dared to egg _Daichi’s_ house.

He was instead dared to go to the biggest house on a certain street and dig up their flower garden or yard. And despite Koushi’s competitiveness, he _does_ have a moral compass, so they settled on just a few eggs.

That house, of course, just happened to be Daichi Sawamura’s house.

Koushi doesn’t even know Daichi all that well. They’ve been in the same class since elementary school, but Daichi is a handsome, popular guy that pretty much everyone likes, so Koushi never got the chance to really befriend him.

That, however, does not stop Koushi from crushing on the guy.  
The guy’s attractive, ask any girl in their class.

Had he known that the biggest house on this street had been Daichi Sawamura’s house, Koushi would have immediately backed down from the dare despite his reputation.  
Had he known that Daichi’s father was a _police officer_ , Koushi would have never even bought the two cartons of eggs.

And yet here he stands, frozen under the porch floodlight of Daichi Sawamura’s house, holding one last carton of eggs (the other empty at his feet), face to face with Daichi Sawamura and his father.

Daichi’s father advances on him, looking stern and terrifying, while Daichi lingers on the porch, confused expression clear on his face, even from where Koushi stands in the driveway.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Daichi’s father asks in a low voice, looking over Koushi.

Koushi’s still holding the stupid egg carton. Yolk is still sliding down the side of Daichi’s house, and Koushi is still gripping the damn carton.  
He may as well just go ahead and throw another one, really top it all off.

He stammers, trying to think of excuses in his head, “U-uh, well, you see, your, uh, son…” he shoots a glance at Daichi, perking up a little when Koushi alludes to him.  
“Uh, we, uh, had a really bad breakup,” Koushi blurts out.  
Yeah, he definitely did _not_ think this one through well enough.

It’s an incredibly lame excuse and it all rides on Daichi playing along. Which… well, Koushi’s chances aren’t great.  
He wonders if his parents would bail him out of jail if he gets arrested tonight.

“A breakup?” Daichi’s father echoes, heightened tone in obvious confusion. “I didn’t know you and Daichi dated.”

Koushi, in a last ditch effort, looks towards Daichi and gives him the most subtle-yet-intense pleading glare he can manage.  
_Please play along please play along please play along,_ Koushi thinks in Daichi’s direction.

Daichi blinks, then his face shifts into what Koushi could only describe as… anger? Oh no. Ohhh no.  
He walks down the porch to meet his father and Koushi in the driveway.  
“I didn’t tell you, dad, because _someone_ didn’t want me to,” he says pointedly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Oh. _OH._  
Koushi thinks he could collapse from relief.  
He gathers up all his nerves and hisses back, “Well, if I’d have known you were just gonna _dump_ me a week later, I wouldn’t have been so secretive about it!”

Koushi’s acting isn’t that bad, in his humble opinion. He has a couple friends in theater that like to practice their improv on him, and he’s picked up on it a little bit.  
It’s not perfect, but it’s enough to at least fool Daichi’s father.

Daichi raises his voice as he argues back, “Well, if _I’d_ known you were going to _vandalize_ my house upon breaking up with you, I would have tried to talk things out!”  
Daichi is… a scarily good actor, actually.

As far as Koushi knows, he’s not in drama club, and he’s never seen Daichi perform in any of the school plays.  
Maybe he’s just a natural talent.

If there’s one trick Koushi’s picked up from his theater friends, it’s how to cry on command.  
It’s not an easy skill, but he’s a generally sympathetic and emotional person (especially when it comes to sad movies).

So he feigns tears as he yells back, “It’s too late now! I’m not trying to vandalize you, I just wanted to get back at you!”  
There’s a moment of brief silence as Koushi sniffles and wipes at his face with one hand.

Daichi’s father seems to have _no idea_ what to do, glancing between his son and Koushi.

Daichi finally steps forward, voice softer, “I’m sorry, Koushi. I didn’t know you’d be so upset about it all.”

Koushi adds some sobs into his act for good measure, covering his face with his hands.  
He hears a car drive by the road behind him and tries not to cringe at how embarrassing this whole thing is, especially to someone passing by.

Daichi’s father clears his throat awkwardly.  
“Well, I’ll let you off the hook for now, son,” he says, reaching over and patting Koushi’s back. “But don’t go around doing something like this again, even if you’re upset.”

Koushi nods, still fake-crying.  
“I’m s-sorry,” he sniffles.

Daichi’s father sighs, “Alright, off you go, son. But if I catch you again, I won’t hesitate to call your parents.”

Koushi wipes his face again, nodding one more time before turning his back on the house.  
He hears Daichi and his father murmuring as they head back inside, and as soon as the floodlight turns off, Koushi sprints to the end of the street.

Someone’s left their garbage cans out on the curb to be picked up in the morning, and Koushi shoves what’s left of the carton of eggs into the stranger’s trash can.

His friends had asked for a picture of the house after he had egged it as proof of the challenge, but Koushi decides fuck that, and heads home.

He falls onto his bed and doesn’t do anything else but sleep for the rest of the night.

Most of Koushi’s morning is telling his friends what happened that night, leaving out that the house belonged to Daichi Sawamura.  
They praise him for getting out of the situation more than he would probably be praised if he had just done the dare.

When one of his friends asks who the house belonged to, he simply tells him that it was someone in a different class.  
Which… isn’t exactly wrong.

During lunch, Koushi’s walking down the hallway when the exact person he’s been trying to avoid calls to him.

“Hey, Sugawara, got a second?” he asks with a wide grin.

Koushi stiffens at his name.  
Under normal circumstances, Koushi might have gotten flustered and excited to know that Daichi acknowledged him, but given the previous night… Koushi’s ready to just melt into the floor.

Still, he gathers up all his nerves and walks over to Daichi.  
He walks with Daichi towards the cafeteria, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt, running his nail along the rim of them.

It’s Daichi who speaks first with a light chuckle, “I was sure surprised last night, you know!”

Koushi rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly trying to laugh.  
“Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I didn’t know you lived there. Thanks for playing along.”

“I’m guessing you were dared or something? The eggs, I mean.”

Koushi’s eyes bounce all over the place, trying not to feel Daichi’s eyes on him.  
He’s currently glancing at the floor of the hallway, wondering if he thinks hard enough, he can actually melt down into it.  
“Yeah, my friends and I like to give each other fun dares. I was actually dared to like, ruin your garden, but I settled for something a little less destructive.”

Daichi laughs again, and it pulls Koushi’s eyes back up to his face.  
“My dad had a whole chat with me after you left, telling me that I have to be respectful and considerate of others’ feelings, even if I don’t like them,” he grins. “Of course, I know that, but I sat through the lecture.”

“Sorry,” Koushi mumbles, letting Daichi open the door to the cafeteria for him. “I just said whatever I could think of, hoping to god you weren’t already in a relationship or anything.”

“No need to apologize, I’m not mad. It was hilarious to me, actually,” Daichi snickers, “And nope, never been in a relationship before.”

Koushi has a hard time believing that. Daichi doesn’t have fangirls or anything, but he’s definitely got the attention of most of the girls in their school.  
Koushi’s seen a girl with long black hair and glasses talking to Daichi often, as well as a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes, and Koushi always just kind of assumed one of them was Daichi’s girlfriend.

“That’s a little surprising,” Koushi says under his breath.  
He doesn’t actually mean to add that to the conversation, but Daichi perks up. Shit.

“Oh yeah?” Daichi asks, flashing his teeth as he grins. 

Koushi avoids eye contact as he follows Daichi into the lunch line.  
“Uh, just, like, people like you, I mean,” he stammers, picking at the hem of his uniform’s sleeve.

Daichi doesn’t reply until after they both have their lunch trays and he’s leading Koushi to an empty table in the corner.  
“People?” he echoes, but the way he asks it makes Koushi think he’s just playing dumb. He definitely knows how popular he is.

Koushi sits across from him at the table.  
“Oh, well, I mean, people just like, talk about you,” Koushi says.  
Out of the corner of his eye, one of his friends, Noya, is watching him with a grin. Koushi tries to ignore him.

“And what do these people say?”

Koushi feels like he’s digging a grave for himself.  
“Uh, I don’t know,” he mumbles, scooping a spoonful of curry into his mouth in hopes that Daichi won’t press too much.

He does. Of course he does.

“Hmm. Then what do you think about me? We’ve been in the same class for years now and we haven’t talked too much. I’m curious,” Daichi chirps, readying a spoon of curry but not yet eating it.

Koushi takes his sweet, sweet time chewing his food.  
Maybe if he takes too long, Daichi will give up and talk about something else.  
But by the time he’s chewed his curry until it’s lost its taste and texture, Daichi’s still looking at him eagerly.  
So Koushi swallows... and busies himself by drinking water.

Daichi’s still sitting there, spoonful of curry in his hand, probably getting cold, smiling and waiting for Koushi’s answer.  
God dammit, he’s not giving up, is he?

“Sugawara, please stop stalling and answer the question,” Daichi says, bouncing his spoonful of curry softly as he smiles.

Koushi almost chokes on his water. Dammit.  
He coughs, embarrassed, as he mumbles, “Uh, I think you’re a cool person, I guess?”

Daichi hums, “Oh?”  
He finally eats the curry, but Koushi can tell he’s waiting for more.

Still, Koushi’s not exactly ready to spontaneously spill his feelings to his crush, so he changes the subject.  
“So, uh, exams are coming up, huh?”

Daichi’s eyes flick up from his plate to Koushi’s face, and Koushi immediately darts his eyes anywhere but Daichi’s direction.

Koushi continues, not wanting awkward silence to fall between them, “I suck at math though, haha. You’ve always been top of the class though, so it’s probably a breeze for you.”

Daichi smirks as he licks his lips of curry.  
“Well, geez, Sugawara. If you want me to tutor you, just ask.”

Koushi dissolves into nonsensical stammering, trying to insist that he wasn’t _trying_ to get Daichi to tutor him, but if he’s _offering_...

Daichi’s laugh cuts through Koushi’s gibberish, and he reaches into his backpack sitting by the table and pulls out a pocket-sized notebook.  
He rips out a piece of paper and scribbles something down before handing it to Koushi.

Koushi takes it and realizes it’s a number written down.  
He blinks as Daichi continues, “Call me anytime you need. You already know where I live, so you’re free to come over whenever.”

There’s a million things buzzing around in Koushi’s head, but all he manages to ask is, “Isn’t your father angry about the eggs? Or at the very least a little wary of me after the, uh…”

Daichi shrugs. “He’s not the type to hold grudges. During his big lecture, he also told me not to hold grudges. Not that I would anyway.”

Koushi eyes over the paper, as if it were a fake number and he’d be able to tell just by close inspection.  
But Daichi definitely isn’t the type to give a fake number or play some kind of cruel prank.

The bell rings before Koushi can think to say anything else, and Daichi stands up, picking up his backpack and lunch try.  
“Well, you can call anytime. I’d be happy to help you out. I’ll see you later, Suga.”

“See you later,” Koushi says softly, watching as Daichi leaves the cafeteria.  
It dawns on him that Daichi called him Suga as opposed to Sugawara.  
What does that mean? _Does_ it mean anything?

“Nice job, Suga!” Noya bounces over to Koushi, throwing him a thumbs up.

“I wasn’t _trying_ to do anything, so don’t say anything,” Koushi hisses mildly.

Noya grins.  
“You should be thankful you egged his house now!”

Koushi rolls his eyes.  
“I’m thankful I got off without getting arrested. I’m never touching another egg in my life.”

“You should bring a carton with you as a gift when you go to his house,” Noya jokes, nudging Koushi softly with his elbow.

“Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> suga learns math and daichi falls in love and they smooch the end gkJGSK sorry this fic doesnt have a proper ending whoops its mostly just practice while im busy collecting weeds and catching bugs
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
> >[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
